Politics
by GalacticHalfling
Summary: Nerevar starts his path to become Hortator by speaking before the council of his own House. He reflects on the task ahead and discusses the pros and cons of relying on speechcraft enchantments with Almalexia.


**Originally written for "Holiday TES Fanfic Fest!" on AO3. It turned out differently than I intended (writing instead of sleeping does that), but the result works well enough I think. **

**To clear up some possible confusion with Nerevar and the 'Subsidiary House Mora'. Bascically in my (quite likely AU) headcanon the Minor House Mora was a subsidiary of Indoril during the early first era, and Nerevar belonged to it's founding clan Mora. I've got some more explanations on that headcanon and how it came to be but I don't want to make the author's note too long.**

**Elder Scrolls still is Bethesda's.**

**Feedback is welcome. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_1E 411, Mourning Hold, Indoril Council Hall, Council Chamber_

"Serjo Nerevar Mora, you have the floor."

Nerevar slowly stood up from the seat of Subsidiary House Mora. He let his gaze wander over the other occupants of the room. With him in the circle in the middle of the council chamber set the other five council members: Veravi Sandil the elderly lady of Gorne, Nethyn Drora of Davon's Watch, Tedris Relvi of Praloris, Faromil Llas of Selfora, and on the seat of the Archmaster, across from Nerevar, Almalexia. All of them knelt calmly on their cushions, looking statuesque, as if they would be content to remain in those positions for the next 100 years. If anyone of them felt as uncomfortable sitting still as Nerevar did, they certainly didn't show it. Even after years on the council sometimes all Nerevar could do was keep from starting to pace around the room. He was born for action. But he had a role to play. He was part of something greater than himself. Azura had shown him the future they could build.

His gaze continued further. Behind Almalexia and slightly to her side knelt the council scribe, all attention, with his brush hovering over the inkwell. Up on the gallery surrounding the chamber stood a couple of guards as well as a few spectators. Most people who were allowed onto the gallery were minor nobles or relatives of the councilors, and all of them had to come without weapons. Still, the knowledge that there were people observing him from his back kept Nerevar on constant alert. Ironically he preferred it to the closed sessions without visitors. Trying to keep track of the spectators helped him channel his constant restless feeling. This day there were more onlookers than usual. Nerevar wondered briefly if they were here to see him. After the negotiations he had done with his fellow councilors beforehand it was hardly a secret what he was going to request.

He absentmindedly brushed over the ring that Dumac's smiths had made for him. Speaking to people was nothing new to him. The ring would make him sound all the more compelling and eloquent. Nerevar took a deep breath. This was just the test run. The home match. He had been promised the votes already. All the same he had to present himself flawlessly or he would be off on a bad start.

"Archmistress, lords and ladies," he begun formally, "I'll talk to you about a matter that we usually mention as little as possible: The Nords," he dropped his voice in a tone dripping with disdain. "They have trampled this land with their feet for far too long." Slowly he allowed his vocie to rise, letting more passion seep into the words, "Veloth did not lead our ancestors to Resdayn so that we would slave away under foreign rule! Everywhere people agree that we should throw them out. I say: The time is now! The Nords are in disarray, leaderless. We shall seize that opportunity while it lasts. The retaking of Ebonheart has proven that it's possible, and Azura has given her blessing to the endeavor. But to uproot the Nords once and for all from our fair land we have to do more than strike at one fort or the other. We have to fight with one united goal and one united plan. Not just we as House Indoril, but we as the Chimer - we as the people of Resdaynia." He returned to a calm, earnest tone as he continued, "When Saint Veloth gave the law to our people as the Three had taught him he gave us a way to do just that: He taught us to choose a Hortator in times of need. These are times of need. And I stand ready to lead. So I ask you: Will House Indoril name me Hortator and follow my lead?"

For a moment absolute silence reigned. Then someone started clapping, and suddenly the entire room was applauding. Nerevar blinked. He hadn't expected THAT much enthusiasm. Certainly not with the memory of grueling negotiations and petty demands of the other councilors still clear in his mind. He was fairly certain half of them couldn't stand the ground he walked on. But he wasn't complaining.

As the applause faded, Almalexia stood. "Thank you, Serjo Nerevar Mora." She waited for Nerevar to sit down again, "We shall vote on this proposition. Who is in favor of naming Serjo Indoril Nerevar Mora Hortator?"

All hands rose.

"The council is unanimously in favor," Almalexia concluded. With ceremonial gravitas she walked towards Nerevar. "Serjo Indoril Nerevar Mora, on behalf of the House and the council, I present you with the Bracelet of the Hortator, a token of your office." Nerevar rose and accepted the item with a formal bow. It was a broad gold band with filigree engravings of feathery cliff-racer-like animals, probably the same extinct or foreign creatures whose wings had acted as model for the Indoril court of arms. "It marks you as our chosen champion. May you wield this power bestowed upon you with justice and honor, and with the blessing of the Three." Almalexia returned his bow. Then she strode back towards her seat, and the ceremony was over. Slowly Nerevar slipped the bracelet on. The cold weight on his arm felt as if it made the situation suddenly much more real. This was it. The first step of his 'bold endeavor', as Almalexia had called it once. He felt a flash of triumph, but mostly his mind was already jumping to the next step, eager to act.

The rest of the council session passed quickly. His request had been the last item on the agenda. Almalexia called for the reading of the minutes before they were handed around to be signed by each member of the council. Nerevar was not in the mood to try and make sense of all the wriggling letters, so he skipped the first pages and only struggled through the last paragraph to check that his nomination had been documented correctly.

Finally, the stack of papyrus was returned to the scribe who would bring them to the archieve in the basement, and the session was closed.

Almalexia was waiting for him at the front door. "Congratulations, Nerevar," she smiled at him, not sharply as usual, but surprisingly warmly.

"Thank you. Though this was really only the first step, and the easiest one. I think, the congratulations will only be truly deserved once I have all the tribes and houses behind me." Still, the accomplishment did feel good. Especially since he was finally moving, after years, almost decades of preparation and learning the political arena. He was so much younger than most other politicians, and while his lack of experience had never seemed to hinder him on the battle field, he couldn't help but still feel like a stranger in the council hall. Growing up he had been surrounded by politicking nobles but for the longest time he hadn't seen any sense in their squabbles and avoided them whenever he could. Nerevar thought, that was probably a good thing. Resdaynia needed a warrior, not a paper pusher or guar monger. Still, not all problems could or should be solved by the sword - he did need those political skills. Today had shown that some of his learning had paid off.

"Frankly, I believe it wasn't the easiest at all. You're hardly uncontroversial in House Indoril." They began walking towards the Mora compound as they spoke.

Nerevar raised his eyebrows in a slight challenge. "It's controversial people who get things done."

"By that logic we should make Vivec Hortator. Or that cousin of yours."

"Neither of them is volunteering. And when it comes to the art of war I am the best choice among those I know," Nerevar replied, willfully ignoring the humor in Almalexia's comment. If there were two things he was absolutely certain of, those were his skill with the blade and his ability to improvise tactics on the battle field.

"You certainly have a reputation in that regard," Almalexia allowed. Nerevar pulled a slight grimace at that remark. Maybe she was only talking about his accomplishments during his time as captain of the Mora house guard. But usually, when someone mentioned his reputation they really meant those wild stories that called him a son of Boethiah. He much preferred to be known for himself and for his deeds.

"But your rhetorical performance today was also quite impressive," Almalexia continued. "You didn't take Vivec up on his offer to give you lessons, did you?"

"That brat!" Nerevar exclaimed, though without any real heat.

"Or is this ring really as powerful as your Dwemer friend claims?"

"Or maybe I'm actually good at giving speeches," Nerevar replied sharply. Was she right though? He hated the thought of being reliant on the ring no matter how much he enjoyed its warmth on his finger, it's curious mixture of profane Dwemer magic and his patron goddess' blessing. The symbol that the impossible union could be achieved. "I have given plenty of speeches to the soldiers of House Mora without the ring. And I have worn the ring while negotiating with the councilors individually, you heard me complain enough about those meetings to know that they didn't give me an easy time despite it." He could keep trying to find arguments. Or he could proof his point. With a forceful gesture he pulled Moon-and-Star from his finger. He did feel the difference. For a very disorientating second after removing it he didn't know how to find any words before his natural level of eloquence reasserted itself. "Am I less ... able now?" Matching words to his thoughts took slightly longer without the ring. But he had already known that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply..." Almalexia began, sounding apologetic.

"No. You are right," Nerevar interrupted her. "I have a goal to reach. I need to know my restrictions, my limits. So tell me."

"I'm not sure if I'm the best person to judge. I'm your friend. Of course I like the way you speak and how you hold yourself."

Nerevar was a little surprised by this vague answer. Almalexia rarely failed to be precise in her estimation of other people. "But friends also know each other's flaws. And you can surely say something about the difference between now," he put the ring back on, "and now." He realized he should not do that in the middle of a sentence. It gave him a headache.

"The ring makes it harder to not look at you. Maybe it makes you more compelling, but it's..." She cut herself off and shook her head. When she started new she was back to her clear and confident way of speaking that Nerevar was used to, "When you came to me almost twenty years ago to ask for a political alliance and told me of your plans, you were new to the council with no allies of your own, and nothing but your conviction to convince me. And convince me you did. The ring is only a tool - or a weapon. You don't worry about being dependent on your swords, do you?"

Nerevar blinked. He hadn't thought about it like that. "You're right," he said. Dryly but with a smile he added, "I see, the ring doesn't keep me from getting outargued."

Over the course of the discussion they had reached the Mora compound. They stopped in front of the stairs.

"You will leave for Baan Malur tomorrow?" Almalexia asked.

"Today, actually. I have waited long enough. If the winds are favorable I shall reach the city shortly before the next session of the Redoran Council. Getting all the councilors in one place will save time." House Redoran was a longstanding ally of House Indoril. And they were one of the Houses suffering the most under the Nord occupation. Getting their agreement without too much maneuvering was feasible. Well, maybe. Even Redoran councilors were politicians. But he could get angry at small minded, self-centered councilors once they actually proved to be just that, not before.

"It's afternoon already. Are you sure that it's much use to start today?"

"There are still several hours left in this day."

"In that case I shall look for Sil and Vivec. They will want to see you off as well. So don't leave before I return, yes?" With that Almalexia walked away in the direction of the Great Bazaar.

As Nerevar ascended the stairs he looked forward with confidence. The future was full of challenges. But he had the will and the weapons to face them - and friends to give him good council.


End file.
